1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to training models and, more particularly, to residual limb models.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amputation of one or more limbs is a reality for many individuals. Amputation typically involves the removal of a limb by trauma or surgery. The portion of the limb remaining after amputation may be referred to as a residual limb.
A residual limb requires special care, especially immediately following amputation. For example, a residual limb will develop edema and require treatment for shrinkage, such as proper wrapping with an elasticized bandage strip, such as an ACE® brand elasticized bandage or use of a stump shrinker. Incisional massage is another example of required special care.
Conventionally, training and practice in the shrinkage care of a residual limb may include having an amputee or caregiver practice on or with an actual residual limb. This may injure the residual limb or delay healing of an incision, if performed improperly. Further injury or delayed healing can create additional medical issues for an amputee, including, for example, re-amputation.
An amputee may use a prosthetic device. An amputee may use a sock or socks in conjunction with a prosthetic device. Generally, an amputee will wear a sock or socks over their residual limb. The number of socks (or the thickness of the socks which may be referred to as sock ply) is affected by the amputee's edema. Donning and doffing of a prosthetic device, and mastering the concept of sock ply can also be difficult tasks to learn. Further, due to the non-transparent nature of prosthetic devices, it may not be possible for an amputee to visually see proper insertion of a residual limb into a check socket.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved training and practice in the care of residual limbs. There is also a need for improved training in donning and doffing of prosthetic devices.